Logan's Run
Logan's Run is published by Bluewater Productions. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Logan's Run: Aftermath #3: 20 Jul 2011 Current Issues :Logan's Run: Aftermath #4: 11 Jan 2012 Next Issue :Logan's Run: Solo: Aug 2012 Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Logan's Run: Aftermath #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The ruins of The Thinker have become a holy land for those unwilling to accept their new future. But what has started as a cult is amassing into an army. But an army without a leader. Violence and chaos reach a fever pitch and Jessica and Jaq are caught in its wake as Tara-8 reveals her true plans for Logan. Logan's Run: Aftermath #3 Logan has found his beloved Jessica and has left a river of crimson death in his wake, But the journey is far from over. With Jaq still missing and the mastermind behind his abduction still a mystery, Logan must travel back to the one place he vowed never to return…Deep Sleep Headquarters in the very heart of the Los Angeles Complex ruins. Logan's Run: Aftermath #2 They made a deal. A trade. Jessica and Jaq were the bargaining chips. But they messed with the wrong man: Logan-6…Destroyer of the Thinker. The ex-DS Operative once again dons the onyx suit and skull helmet that made him legend. But this time he serves no law, just his own justice and mercy on any soul that stands in his way. Logan's Run: Aftermath #1 The Thinker is destroyed and the world is in chaos, but Logan wants nothing to do with it. But the world isn’t done with him yet and when the lives of Jessica and his son Jaq are put in jeopardy, Logan must once again don his armor. LOGAN’S RUN: AFTERMATH continues Logan’s epic journey as he races towards an uncertain destiny. Logan's Run: Solo He's an enigma and a mystery. A madman comprised of human flesh and man-metal left buried in a tomb of ice far below the frozen north. But there is more to his story. Much more. In this special ONE-SHOT issue of LOGAN'S RUN prepare to unveil the secret to BOX. His story has only just begun to be told! Logan's Run #6 Logan's life has led him to this moment. A decision that goes against everything he was born and bred to be. But can a man conditioned to kill to protect the system, kill to destroy it? As Logan's run comes to an explosive end who will be left standing on Lastday Logan's Run #5 A prisoner of his ex-partner Francis, Logan, and Jessica are taken to Sanctuary to meet Ballard, but things aren't exactly what Logan anticipated and soon his quest for the destruction of the runner's haven comes in question as many of his beliefs are turned upside down. But is it too late for Logan to change his worldview--especially when his past catches up to him? Logan's Run #4 Welcome to hell! Logan and Jessica's flight to Sanctuary takes them to the farthest reaches of the North, a thousand miles of dead glare-ice wilderness. Here they must face off against the ruthless Warden and his horde of cannibalistic prisoners as well as a half-crazed cyborg named Box who may or may not have altruistic intentions for the runners. Logan's Run #3 On the run, Logan and Jessica make their way into the depths of Cathedral, a ruined part of the Los Angeles Complex and first stop en route to Sanctuary. But Cathedral is also home of the Cubs, ruthless gangs of kids with only murder on their minds. With ex-partner Francis and Gant hot on their trail, Logan and Jessica's flight to freedom may end, before it even starts. Logan's Run #2 The pieces are falling into place for Deep Sleep Operative Logan-6 on his clandestine mission to find the ever-elusive Ballard and destroy his precious Sanctuary. But even the best-laid plans can go awry. When his cover is blown, not only does Logan risk being killed, but also he must make a split second decision that transforms him from the hunter to the hunted! Logan's Run: Last Day #1 Logan has been trained to kill; born and bred from conception to be the best of the best, but his time is short, he's nearing the end of his life. Age 21, when every citizen reports for Deep Sleep. But before his life ends he's got one final mission: Find and destroy Sanctuary, a fabled haven for those that chose to defy the system. William F. Nolan's masterpiece of dystopian future once again races into the 23rd Century with this all-new adaptation of Logan's Run. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Logan's Run: Last Day' - Collects #1-??? "It's the 23rd Century, and at age 21...your life is over. Logan-6 has been trained to kill; born and bred from conception to be the best of the best, but his time is short, and before his life ends he's got one final mission: Find and destroy 'Sanctuary', a fabled haven for those that chose to defy the system. But when Logan meets and falls in love with Jessica, he begins to question the very system he swore to protect and soon they're both running for their lives." - WorldCat - ISBN 1450700209 *'Logan's Run: Aftermath' - Collects Aftermath #1-6. "As the world deals with the loss of the Thinker; Logan, Jessica and their infant son Jaq have found a secluded spot to live out their new found extended lives. But the world isn't done with Logan-6 and though he tries to stay out of things, a mysterious person from his past re-emerges with an agenda of her own and a score to settle with the retired Sandman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1450784461 - (forthcoming, December 2011) Digital *'Logan's Run: Last Day' - Collects #1-??? - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Salamoff. Artist: Daniel Gete. Based on the novel by William F. Nolan. Publishing History Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Logan's Run: Solo: Aug 2012 :Logan's Run: Rebirth #1: Aug 2012 News & Features :03 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21450 William F. Nolan Talks Logan's Run Comics] Links * Bluewater Productions - Publisher's Website Category:Adaptation Category:Science Fiction